The Oppressor's Wrong
'' | miniseries =''Slings and Arrows'' | minino =2 | author =Phaedra M. Weldon | format =eBook | published =November 2007 | pages = | ISBN = | omnibus = | date =2372 | stardate = | altcover = | caption =Cover without titles |}} Publisher's description A new six-part epic covering the first year of service of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], leading up to the events of the hit movie Star Trek: First Contact. The Enterprise is assigned to ferry demolition experts from Deep Space 9 to Starbase 375, but just as they arrive, Admiral Leyton declares martial law on Earth and the Federation is put in a state of emergency. On the Starbase, Admiral Hahn has gone missing, and there are several unexplained events -- and one of the demolitions experts, Lieutenant Daniels, isn't convinced that it's necessarily Dominion treachery. Picard and the Enterprise crew must learn the truth -- about what happened to Admiral Hahn and about the truth beyond the martial law declaration -- before the Enterprise herself becomes the next casualty... A new eBook from the author of Blackout and Signs from Heaven! Summary References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Erika Benteen • Adriana Berardi • Siobhan Bryn • Beverly Crusher • Padraig Daniels • Data • Eric Hahn • Sean Hawk • Althea Huff • Kira Nerys • Geordi La Forge • Timothy Lynch • Enrique Muñiz • Niles • Bael Nomine/Jonas Abidah • Miles O'Brien • Alyssa Ogawa • Paul Porter • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Will Riker • Torri Ryerson • Benjamin Sisko • T. Ishmael Snowden • Spot • Fabian Stevens • Deanna Troi • t'Saiga • Travec chim Var Linda Addison • • • Arriaga • Croden • Jadzia Dax • G'sive Dee • Jonathan DeNoux • Elim Garak • Crystal Hahn • Jaresh-Inyo • Kao • James Leyton • Odo • Murial Paquinn • Estro Rama • William Ross • S'vaish • Sahvisha • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Torsten Uzzle • Worf • Mun Ying Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Deep Space 9 • Golden Gate Bridge • Quark's • San Francisco • Starbase 375 Antwerp • Canopus Planet • Gamma Quadrant • Geneva • Kaga's • Lisboa • Rigel III • Starbase 51 Starships and vehicles : ( ) • type-6 shuttlecraft • type-9 shuttlecraft • • • • • Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Ferengi • Fijorian • Human • Tellarite Bolian • Romulan • Trill • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Daystrom Institute • Division of Planetary Operations • Dominion • Red Squad • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :bericol • blood screening • bomb • centimeter • chemical • chronometer • combadge • communications • computer • database • hour • meter • minute • nitrilin • padd • particle • phaser • second • sensor • sensor array • sleep • starbase • starbase elemental database • temperature • thermal signature • transporter • transporter inhibitor • tricorder • tynoxillan Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • chemist • commander • commanding officer • composer • doctor • engineer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • security officer • sensor array linguist • tactical specialist • trader Other references :Antwerp Conference • balta • Cerulean Sunset • coffee • concerto • corridor • deck • engineering • jik • martial law • metal • mulda'din berry • pig • planet • reactor room • Romulan ale • "Spot's Repose" • tea • vloek Appendices Related Stories *"The Oppressor's Wrong" takes place concurrently with the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "Homefront" and " ". *Sisko mentions the events of "Improbable Cause". *Ardra and the holographic technology from "Devil's Due" are referenced. External link Connections Category:eBooks